


Welcome to the family

by Saku015



Series: Naruto Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Uzumaki family right after Himawari's birth.





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Family.

Naruto never would have thought that he would ever have a family, let alone Hinata becoming his wife. He was in love with Sakura through his young teen years and even during seeing Hinata almost dying because of the stabbed wound she got from Pein.

He tried to deny his feelings, because he did not understand them completely, but when Sakura lied to him before going and trying to kill their former team mate on her own, he knew that all of his romantic feelings that he had ever felt towards her vanished. He knew that he could not love someone who would do something cruel like that.

He accepted his feelings completely when he met his mother for the first time and she showed him her story. As he was watching his parents on the edge of death sacrificing themselves for him and heard his mom telling him to find someone like her, he immediately knew who was just the same as Kushina.

Right now that someone was lying on a hospital bed with a little bundle in her arms. When she looked up, that kind smile appeared on her face he had seen plenty of times.

"She is so beautiful, isn’t she, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking down at their newborn daughter. 

Naruto could not answer, only felt his eyes being clouded by tears. After Boruto had born, he knew that he wanted a little girl too and the gods blessed him with one. He felt himself the luckiest person in the world. He felt Hinata taking his hand into her own, squeezing it. 

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and a little blond tornado ran into the room. Naruto smiled as he lifted up his five year old son.

"I am sorry, but I could not hold him back," Hanabi said with an apologetic look on her face.

"There is nothing to worry about," Hinata said reassuringly, then turned towards Boruto. "Would you like to meet your little sister?" She asked, lifting the bundle higher.

The baby wriggled in her arms, opening her eyes. As soon as their eyes met, a huge smile appeared on Borutos’ face.

"She is so pretty!" He said with a five year olds’ affection in his voice. "Like a sunflower." Boruto reached out and stroked the babys’ cheek. The little girl giggled and leaned into the touch. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other over his head.

"It looks like we found the perfect name," Naruto said. He leaned down and kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Welcome to the family, Himawari!"


End file.
